Pesan Terakhir Madara
by Asakura Ayaka
Summary: Sebuah kaset video ditemukan menggeletak di depan gerbang kediaman Senju. Seluruh anggota klan ikut menonton penasaran. Begitu Tobirama memencet Play, belum apa-apa sudah muncul wajah sangar Madara dengan sharingan melotot ganas di layar./ "SENJU! LIAT MUKA SAYA!"/ Canon/ OOC gila/ Parody/ birthday fic for Tsurugi de Lelouch.


Dua hari dua malam perjalanan dari Konoha, Hashirama dan kawan-kawan akhirnya _touchdown_ di medan perang. _Timing_ yang tepat karena kebetulan Naruto sedang kehabisan tenaga saat ini. _Nidaime, Sandaime_ dan _Yondaime_ terkesima berat melihat ribuan mayat _shinobi_ aliansi bergelimpangan di tanah tak tertata itu. Sesekali bayang-bayang perang dunia _shinobi_ sebelumnya berkelebat masuk di benak mereka.

"Madara, kau...?" Hashirama bergumam tak percaya melihat sohibnya hidup lagi.

"Hahahahahaha! Aku sudah menunggu kedatanganmu, HASHIRAMA!" mantan sahabat Senju Hashirama itu tertawa dengan begitu senangnya melihat segala kekacauan sudah terlaksana. Juubi ikut menggeram _horror_ menyahuti tawa tuannya.

'_Jadi ini yang namanya Uchiha Madara. Nenek moyang gue, begini?!' _Sasuke agak sensi melihat ke-_OOC_-an embah kakungnya yang baru aja ketawa nista. _'Cih... ternyata doi gak cool. Masih gantengan gue lagi.'_ tukasnya dalam hati.

"Hentikan semua ini, Madara! Jangan ulangi kesalahanmu di waktu lalu. Kau ingat impian kita, 'kan? Kita tidak ingin melihat adanya pertumpahan darah lagi antar _shinobi!_ Percayalah ini bukan dirimu yang sebenarnya!" Hokage pertama memulai ceramahnya. Semua orang serta merta terdiam mendengar pidato _live_ 'Bapak Para Shinobi' itu berkumandang. Bukannya insyaf, Madara justru menyeringai lebih lebar mendengarnya.

_Nidaime_ Tobirama tak mau kalah, ia ikut maju ke depan. "_Nii-sama_, sudah saatnya kita menghentikan kegilaan orang ini. Sebelum semuanya terlambat." Pria bersurai putih jabrik itu lalu memasang kuda-kuda jurus elemen airnya.

"Hmph, kalian para Senju memang memuakkan. Apa kalian tidak ingat pesan terakhirku waktu itu, hm?"

Refleks dahi Hashirama dan Tobirama mengernyit kasar mencoba menggali ingatan. _Pesan terakhir…_ yang mana itu ya? Mereka tidak ingat. Lagipula Madara terlalu banyak mengirim ultimatum pada Konoha seingat mereka.

Satu menit mereka berpikir Madara masih toleransi, mungkin karena faktor usia mereka jadi pikun. Namun begitu di menit kelima mereka masih ga inget juga, Madara langsung mengambil senjata kipas besarnya tanpa sabar. "Kalo ga inget bilang aja! Ga usah sok-sok mikir lo berdua! Hah!"

_Syuut!_

Uchiha terkuat itu melompat dari atas Juubi dan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, _"Katon gouryuuka no jutsu!"_ dan ia menyembur naga api raksasa dari mulutnya. Beruntung Tobirama cepat tanggap, sebelum api menyentuh kulit orang-orang ia sudah membuat dinding air sebagai _kekkai_. Sementara yang lain berlindung di belakangnya.

"Emang pesen terakhirnya apaan, sih? Masa Hokage bisa pada nggak tau gini?" Hashirama bertanya pada Sarutobi. Gak sadar muridnya yang tua itu justru lebih pikun darinya.

"Kalo saya ingetnya pria bertopeng yang mengaku sebagai Madara." Minato berkata sesuai ingatannya tujuh belas tahun silam.

"Tunggu dulu, kayaknya gue inget." Tobirama bergeming sejenak, _"Nii-sama_... kaset video itu!" sang adik langsung menoleh panik pada kakaknya, bulir keringat bermunculan di pelipisnya. Akhirnya mereka ingat, pesan terakhir Madara sebelum menghilang waktu itu, adalah…

.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Pesan Terakhir Madara**

A Naruto FanFiction by Asakura Ayaka

Canon, Timeline maju mundur, OOC akut, nista dan gila menjadi satu

.

.

.

.

_**-Lima puluh lima tahun yang lalu-**_

_Weekend _yang cerah di Konoha, seorang pria kece badai dengan handuk _pink_ menggantung di leher baru aja selesai dari _jogging_ paginya berkeliling desa. Itu Senju Tobirama. Saat hendak membuka pagar besar rumahnya, _shinobi_ yang waktu itu belum jadi Hokage ini menemukan sebuah kaset rekaman menggeletak asal di tanah. Tobirama otomatis celingukan bingung mencari orang, _'punya siapa nih?'_ pikirnya sebelum mengambil kaset itu dan membawanya ke dalam rumah.

"_Nii-sama_, aku menemukan ini di luar." Hashirama yang saat itu lagi asik uncang-uncang cucu kecil—Tsunade—di kakinya langsung berdiam diri. Matanya menyipit ke arah benda yang dibawa sang adik.

"Jangan bilang... itu bokep baru?" ujar Hashirama dengan senyum penuh maksud. Tobirama ikutan nyengir dan naik-turunin alisnya, entah apa yang dipikirkan dua kakak-beradik ini.

"Yuk kita nonton bang."

"Tar dulu lah, ada anak kecil nih _bro_—"

"_HOKAGE-SAMA!"_

_**Glek!**_

Seorang penjaga kediaman mereka tiba-tiba memberi laporan mencengangkan. Katanya lima menit yang lalu terjadi penampakan Madara di depan rumah. Madara meninggalkan suatu benda hitam di depan, namun itu bukan dompet apalagi surat gulungan rahasia juga. Melainkan sebuah kaset yang dicomot Tobirama barusan.

"K-Kata Madara, kita h-harus n-nonton pidio itu b-bbbareng-bareng, H-H-Ho-Ho-Hokage_-sama_." ucap si penjaga tergagap-gagap yang ternyata adalah salah satu keturunan Hyuuga itu.

"Begitu?" Hashirama langsung serius, gak mungkin kaset itu berisi video rate M kalo Madara yang ngirim. "Kumpulkan semua anggota klan. Bisa saja ini ancaman." himbaunya lagi.

.

.

Waktu berjalan dengan amat cepat, para Senju dari yang tua sampe yang muda duduk manis dalam sebuah aula besar sesuai perintah Hashirama. Di depan sana Tobirama sudah memegang remote yang tertuju ke layar. Semua serempak melafalkan bismilah sebelum nonton. Hashirama berdoa panjang lebar yang hanya disahuti amin singkat oleh koloninya.

Beralih lagi ke Tobirama, begitu jempol doi memencet _play_, belum apa-apa sudah nongol wajah sangar Madara dengan _sharingan_ melotot ganas di layar.

"_**SENJU! LIAT MUKA SAYA!"**_

Semua orang langsung bergidik merinding liat tampang sangar Madara yang amat ketara di-_zoom_ itu. Matanya seperti minta dicolok obeng kembang.

"_SAYA TIDAK TAKUT! SAYA __**TAU**__ DI BELAKANG KAMU SIAPA!"_ mendengar ini, Hashirama refleks noleh ke belakang dan gak menemukan siapapun di sana. _Tch,_ _Madara sok tau banget._

"_PASUKAN KAMU AKAN SAYA AMBIL SEMUA!" _telunjuk Madara makin nyolot ke arah kamera berasa film 3D, _"KAMU PUNYA SENJATA INI, SAYA PAKAI SEKARANG UNTUK MELAWAN KALIAN! INI GAYA KAMU, 'KAN?! BEGITOH?!" _lalu kakinya menghentak bumi tiga kali hingga tanah menjadi retak-retak ambles, para Senju mulai tutup telinga mendengar debaman nge_bass_-nya.

"_INGAT, BUKTIKAN UCAPAN SAYA! TIDAK LAMA LAGI, SENJU DAN SEMUA PENGIKUTNYA, DAN __**SEMUA**__ YANG MASIH MEMBELA SENJU AKAN HABIS-SEHABIS-HABISNYA. __**DE-MI-TU-HAAAAANNN!"**_sontak Tobirama langsung mengecilkan _volume speaker_ begitu gunung-gunung yang menjadi _background_ video Madara meledak bersahutan, memuntahkan lava panas secara gamblang ke langit Konoha. Entah itu pakai efek canggih apa, tapi video itu jadi makin angker saja, wajah Madara yang tertutup sebelah rambutnya menampilkan seringaian akut dan ia tertawa ala-ala kunti. Rambut gondrong jibraknya terbang-terbang ketiup angin.

"Ini _trailer film_ apa sih, _Jii-chan?_ _Horror_ banget." Tsunade kecil nyeletuk asal.

Jeda sebentar, layar menghitam tiba-tiba. Dan begitu nyala lagi, terlihat Madara yang sedang menyeruput segelas minuman _white coffee_ di pinggir balkon kamar. _Background_-nya tau-tau berubah lagi jadi _sunset_ pantai. Madara mengangkat sedikit cangkir gelas dengan kalem.

"_Konoha White Coffee. Kopi nikmat gak bikin kembung, gak bikin deg-degan, gak bikin marah-marah lagi. Trust me, it works."_ Madara memasang wajah ganteng seakan video nista sebelumnya ga pernah ada.

"IH, ini apaan, sih?!"

"Tau, masa ada iklannya! Emang Uchiha punya sponsor, apa?"

"_Next, next!"_

"Mending nonton gosip!"

Para penonton misuh-misuh. Saat mereka sudah bersiap pulang dengan bungkusan nasi kotakan di tangan, video berlanjut ke _scene_ ketiga. Madara kini duduk bersila di atas sebuah sofa hitam. Doi lagi nyalain cerutu di mulutnya sambil senyum miring. Mata kirinya lalu berkedip ganjen ke arah kamera.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa ganteeeng! Uchihaaaa!" suara gadis-gadis klan Senju anggota Madara FC langsung membahana di aula. Penonton gak jadi pulang.

"_Senju, masih ingat saya?" _ucap Madara anteng dengan kaki yang kini naek satu ke sofa, _kimono v-chest_ yang dipakainya melorot ke kiri menunjukkan betapa bidangnya dada itu. Cewek-cewek makin menjerit alay.

"_Kalian mau bikin saya mati? Tidak bisa, Senju. Kalian yang harus mati. Ingat, kalian sudah menghancurkan hidup saya, kalian sudah menghabiskan harta saya, menghancurkan klan saya, membunuh adik saya, merampas istri saya, menyia-nyiakan hati saya, dan menyita Kyuubi dari saya. Ingat, karma does exist! Camkan itu, Senju!" _Madara melempar cerutunya ke kamera penuh kesal. Kemudian layar menjadi rucek abu-abu tanda video telah berakhir.

_**Krik krik krik krikk**_

Hashirama dan lainnya _sweat drop _di tempat. Apa-apaan itu, _'menghabiskan harta saya, merampas istri saya, dan menyia-nyiakan hati saya'? _sepertinya itu tidak termasuk dalam _list_ perbuatan klan Senju terhadap seorang Uchiha Madara. Entah _script_ siapa yang tadi dihapal pria Uchiha itu. Hashirama mulai memutar memori ingatannya waktu kecil sewaktu mengenal Madara pertama kali, ia ingat dulu Madara tidak segila dan senarsis ini. Semua berubah semenjak Madara merasa dirinya tak dianggap penting di Konoha. Justru sebaliknya, _founding father_ desa itu malah disangka ancaman berbahaya. Hashirama bertekad meluruskan semuanya.

"Tobirama, lindungi desa. Biar aku yang menghadapi Madara sendiri…"

.

.

#####

.

.

Kembali ke masa kini, masa perang dunia _shinobi_ keempat. Hashirama sekarang ingat apa pesan terakhir Madara. Pertarungan masa lalu kembali terulang dengan Madara dan Hashirama berdiri di baris depan.

_"Please,_ Mad. Jangan kayak anak kecil, lo udah tua bangka masih aja ambekan gara-gara masa lalu."

"Diem lo, Ram!" Madara nyerocos tak terima dirinya dibilang tua bangka. "Hati gua terlanjur sakit! Semua orang pada gak tau diri, gua enek sama dunia ini!" bentaknya terus terang dengan mulut sudah berbusa, "Ngomong-ngomong balikin kaset video gua yang waktu itu! Aib besar tuh!" Madara kini menunjukkan raut agak waswas ke Hashirama, semburat merah tipis-tipis merona di tulang pipinya. Semua juga tau video laknat itu amat malu-maluin, gak terkecuali pemain utamanya sendiri—Uchiha Madara. Dia gak sadar termakan emosi dendam waktu itu sampe nekat syuting di studio mahal.

Hashirama akhirnya menemukan ide cemerlang. Ia melakukan _kuchiyose no jutsu_ dan—_**wussh!**_—kaset video itu sudah berada di tangannya sekarang. "Nih gue balikin. Tapi lo tes dulu aja, siapa tau ketuker sama kaset-kaset gue yang laen." saran Hashirama seriusan. Madara langsung nyamber kaset itu dengan juteknya, lalu menatapnya agak sengit.

"Be-er-be. Gua coba dulu."

_**POFF!**_

Dalam sekejap mata sosok Madara menghilang bersama asap dengan dalih nyobain kaset yang diberikan Hashirama. Juubi ditinggal sendirian, sementara Obito masih sibuk bernostalgia dengan Kakashi di dimensi lain.

"Ini kesempatan kita. Segel Juubi sekarang!" perintah Hashirama pada seluruh aliansi. Minato siap _action_ dengan koleksi jurus-jurus segel klan Uzumaki yang dikuasainya. Sebentar lagi... perang dunia _shinobi_ akan berakhir seiring berhentinya amukan monster ekor sepuluh itu. Kemunculan Hashirama emang sangat membantu pihak aliansi yang hampir K.O di tangan Madara.

.

.

Sementara di suatu tempat lain yang jauh dari medan perang, Madara sudah siap memutar video yang diberikan Hashirama tadi. Dipencetnya tombol _play_ dengan tenaga penuh dan mata melotot. _Loading_ video agak lama semakin menguras kesabarannya yang serasa lagi _buffering Youtube_, tak jarang pria itu malah menggebrak-gebrak televisi 14 inch yang ada.

_**Brak brak brak!**_

"Brengsek, lama!"

_**Brak brak brak!**_

"Gembel!"

_And finally,_ setelah lima belas menit seperti itu, gambar yang muncul di layar kaca adalah…

'_Kau buatku gerah-rah-rah-ahh, ini lebih dari sekedar rasa. Atau ilusi semata-ta-ta-taahh, kau buatku bergairahh.'_

"WTF APA INI!" perempatan siku muncul di jidat Madara. Semakin murka sajalah pria ini ditipu Hashirama dengan video _boyband_ entah-apa-itu yang kini masih terputar di tipi. Madara masih menonton lanjutannya.

"_Gara gara gara kamu aku mabuk kepayang, kali kali kali kali aja kau juga sayang—"_

**DUARRR!**

Tidak kuat lagi, Madara menghancurkan TV itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia semakin merasa terkhianati dengan semua kekonyolan ini. Penuh amarah menggebu dirinya berteleportasi kembali menuju medan perang lagi. Sialnya—entah saat itu dia salah lokasi atau apa—Madara tak menemukan siapapun di sana. Tak ada Juubi, tak ada aliansi _shinobi_, tak ada kehancuran yang tersisa. Intinya perang sudah selesai tanpa sepengetahuannya. Semua berkat ide Hashirama yang kelewat licik padanya.

"KURANG AJAR KAU, HASHIRAMAAAAAAAA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

Yak, author kembali dengan penname baru dan fic yang amat nista. Sudah menjadi hobi Aya untuk memparodikan sesuatu yang lagi trending untuk dimasukkan dalam alur canon. Thanks for reading ^^ oh iya, kuucapkan Selamat Ulang Tahun untuk kamu, Lulu Retno Wulan P. alias Tsurugi de Lelouch :* hadiahnya fic ini ya kekekekee hope you like it, dear.

(Credit belongs to mas Aria Wiguna selaku pemain asli video Subur :3 iklan-iklan minuman white coffee, dan lagu 'Ahhh' milik SMASH yang diputer Madara). Sebenarnya gak usah saya cantumin juga kalian pasti tau kan hihihiii. Sampai bertemu lagi di karya berikutnya. Sekedar pesan, saya rencana hiatus sampai Agustus nanti :') Jaa ne~


End file.
